Wanted
by MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix
Summary: Russia's three most wanted return to their former team to help save the world from a very strange evil... better than it sounds! read please! and review! chap 11 up!
1. explinations

Wanted chapter 1: Explanations

What are your feelings on murder? Well I'm sure mine are different from yours as I have murdered and I sincerely doubt any of you lot have. My murder list?

My father

My best friends sister,

Her mother,

At least 15 innocent people for no reason,

Father's mum and dad,

Attempted to kill both of your mother's parents,

Even my own sister.

Attempted to kill your mother.

I am on the run, in disguise as a beyblading champion. You ask why the murders? Answer: I had no choice; I lost control over my powers. I do not deserve them; I may have saved lives using them however when you have a record like that nothing can ever redeem yourself in your own eyes.

I have to monitor my emotions carefully; too much hate and I can cause more destruction than both George Bush Jr and Tony Blair put together. (Although they have done a pretty good job of it so far) My power is that of fire. Dranzer, my only true friend in the whole world and she is stuck in my beyblade! She is the only one who understands me; she helps me control my fire within. A piece of knowledge you may not have known, Dranzer came to me when I was five, lonely, beaten and broken. She nursed me and gave me the strength to carry on, without her I would not be here today.

My Father's murder was different to all the rest, not only was it the first, it was the worst of all, I was two years old and I lost complete control. Voltaire came over, on mother's orders I suppose, as she is more powerful than him, and drove me up the wall over the ceiling and back down the other wall. Before you could say apple and mango cocktails the house was ablaze. My Father was finally out of the picture, as mother had planned.

The only reason she married my father was because she wanted a son with an element. My mother was that of darkness and my father of fire, she thought she could manipulate him into giving her the perfect child then she could dispose of him, like she wants to me.

When I refused to use my powers after the horrendous incident Voltaire said that he would take me and train me in every sport and art that exists. He did just that, where? The Abbey. From the age of 3 to the age of 15 my life consisted of beatings, starvation, punishments and experiments. I escaped. Barely. I still can't remember anything but that from the Abbey, as I blew it up. Literally, fire and darkness like each other too much.

I am currently in Japan in hiding with my team a bunch of fools, but loyal fools at that. I have explained to you my situation shit, Rei was listening.

This is a disaster………

982375923ycrploweiduc.LKSDJ9Q834#0q93

Me- Okies, there's your first chap re-written! Hope you enjoyed it; the original chapter is now a one shot that may become a 3 or 4 chapter short fic depending on the response. It is under the title Fire kills, don't I know it.

Emi-chan- R&R pleases!

Zi- flames are used to burn Tyson cuz we hate him.

Tyson- HEY!

Me- ciao!


	2. Secrets unleashed

Chapter 2: Secrets unleashed

Kai's P.O.V:

They know. I can't believe they know! That fool Tyson fainted as did Kenny and Max just laughed nervously and Rei. He just stood there as if in shock, no I didn't tell them, why would I? MURDERER. That's all I am, I used my firepower for the first time in five years this morning; it felt so good having the flames run through my veins once more. That may be my one lead into how they found out; how they got the guts to stand up to me I'll never know! Whenever I let lose and become pure fire, my mind creates barriers around me by using my memories, if they saw some of the worse ones they might know, in fact I think I'll leave that as my theory.

It's not safe for me here now.

& I wish I'd of let him drown& thanks Tyson

& Sugar, sugar, sugar! Poor Kai! & Typical Max

& X.x & Kenny's still out cold

&How? Why? I can't think straight anymore! & Rei.

Those are the thoughts of my so-called team, like I care anyway!

I must leave as soon as possible; if Mr. Dickinson finds out I am dead, if the news spreads then I am as good as gone. I'll leave tonight; I'm going to go where no one will find me. Maybe I'll meet Tala there...

Yamikaiemi: sorry this is so short the enxt one will be longer!

Black Angel: thank you Kaiswings, Matchgirl, evilive and kaieshakai for reviewing

Maritamai: R&R!


	3. leaving

Chapter 3: Leaving

Me- you people better appreciate this, I wrote all by hand on the way to Southampton! And all the way back! It took me four hours to write!

Black Angel: calm down

Yamikaiemi: don't worry, she's just a little wound up ;;

Thank yous: kaieshakai ()

Kai's P.O.V:

Australia it is then! After six bloody years 'she' decides to ask for my help! I can't believe the nerve of 'her'. Between 'her' and Tala they have managed to set alight the Amazon and then freeze it over! Clever. Therefore 'she' is getting here soon and we're meeting Tala in Sydney.

We are the three most wanted in Russia, and getting out should be a breeze, but the blade breakers are smarter than they look, well Ray is anyway. How can I tell? He's walking over to me now. Either that or he drew the short straw.

"Er Kai," Rei began

"Yes." I replied gruffly

"We we're um wondering if you er um wanted to kinda um explain," Rei said in a small voice.

"No." I answered shortly, Rei didn't move a muscle, I don't think he realises that no amount of persuasion could get me to talk about my past.

"You really don't wont to know," Well here 'she' is, time to fly.

"Who are you," Rei asked her,

"Names Maria, and this is yours I believe," Maria chucked my duffel bag at me, it contained only the little money I have left of the amount I stole of Voltaire, clothing, my beyblade, batteries and walkman, album collection and toiletries.

"Are you leaving?" Baka neko-jin! What a fool! Does he think I can stay here?

"Hn." I believe that was a sufficient answer,

"See you later Rei," Maria waved bye as we mounted on to Dranzer and Flamedra and took of into the horizon.

Me- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cheesey ending ne?

Kai- yup

Yamikaiemi- shut up

Black Angel- sorry it's taken so long

Maritamai- R&R PLZ! XD


	4. flying

_**Chapter 4: flying**_

Yamikaiemi: X.x

Me- WOW I got reviews! X.x

Thank you:

**Kaieshakai**_no that is defiantly not the end!! I just meant that was a cheesy ending to chapter 3!_

**Angel of the living dead: **_thanks for the compliment!! What does 'I don't get my own review', mean? This is chap four! Hope you like! _

**Ihatepink: **_nope NO romance! DON'T DIE!!! PLEASE!! Thank you for the compliment!_

**Kerei Kitsune: **_thanks for reviewing!! _

Kai: three reviews! X.x

Maria: no owning here people!

"Blah" = speaking

'blah' = thinking

_-blah- _= Tala talking telepathically

_blah _= Kai talking telepathically.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dranzer, Kai, Maria and Flamedra were flying straight down the north pacific (A/N: am writing this according to a map!)

" Where are we?" Maria asked

" Flying over Indonesia and the Philippines," Kai replied shortly as they sat on their bit beasts' backs in silence until

" We're coming up to the coast of Papua New Guinea, get ready to start landing," Kai pointed out as if was nearest to Australia. They landed, in Cape York and rested there. It was for just two hours that they stayed there for news was already spreading fast, 'we must reach Sydney before the news, or could risk being on the WANTED list for another country.' Kai thought desperately trying to navigate his way around Cape York to find Sydney

_-Where are you?- _a voice was intruding on Kai's thoughts

_ Coming Tala, hold your horses _Kai retorted dryly

"All set." Maria told Kai

"Then lets go." Kai stated, both flew up in the atmosphere, way out of sight of the naked human eye, though having cat like senses Maria was playing the part of the pilot and following the East coast of Australia, past Gold Coast and Newcastle, they landed in a field just West of Sydney,

_Where abouts are you Tala? _Kai queried

_- Somewhere, I don't actually know! - _ Tala sighed s Kai sweat dropped

_ Are you in a large open field to the West of Sydney?_

_-Yes, how did you know?-_

_ I'm there to dumass _

_-Ooooooooooooooooooooooh, I can see you know! Be there in a minute-_

Yamikaiemi: u like?

Kai: no

Me- shut up

Black Angel: what's up?

Me- bad mood.

Maritamai: ???

Me- -.-

Kai: R&R before she kills us!


	5. Tala

_**Chapter 5: Tala**_

Kaieashkai: thank you very, very, VERY much for reviewing this fic it means a heluva (hell of a) lot to me!

Hannah/ Clive and Johnny: THANK YOU!!! Even though you didn't understand it, it means a lot to me!

Kerei Kitsune: ya! I like your fics! They are very good! Thank you for the reviews!

Yamikaiemi: yo peeps were back!!!!!!

Me- only coz I'm bored and can't be bothered to update all will be revealed!

Zi: hi, why do people keep reviewing this shit?

Maria: Ya, good question, why do they keep reviewing this?

Me- _(screeching) _COZ SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS!!DISCLAIMER!!!!! PLEASE!!

Maritamai: We own nothing but the plot and OC's, we don't own the screaming maniac, we just live in her head =P

"Blah" = speaking

'Blah' = thinking

_-Blah- _= Tala talking telepathically

_#Blah# _= Kai talking telepathically.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_#Hello baka! #_

_-Hello baka-_

"Hey T, what you been up to whilst I went to fetch phoenix here," Maria asked Tala who was mentally arguing with Kai, thus not listening,

_#Baka#_

_-Hey! Stop it-_

_#Baka#_

_-Stop it!-_

_#Baka#_

" Hello are you two even listening to me?" Maria yelled waving her arms in front of their glazed over eyes, beginning to lose her temper.

_#T, I think Flame is losing her temper with us#_

_-How do you know? -_

_#Dranzer's been yelling at me#_

_-Wolborg ha been saying stuff but I wasn't paying attention-_

_#Baka#_

"Hi Flame," Tala said nervously snapping out of his telepathic state

"What were you doing?" She asked agitated.

Silence.

" Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell?" Maria queried again

"We were talking," Kai replied.

"Too?" Maria was growing an anime vein fast, as well as rapidly losing her temper due to lack of information gained.

"Each other." Kai answered shortly,

"How?" Maria asked through gritted teeth.

"Quite easily." Was Kai's answer, this tried Maria's temper BIG time and a rather large portable blow up saucepan (portable?? blow up?? saucepan?? O.o) was emerging from her pocket.

" I think it's time to run boys!" she cackled, Kai and Tala merely nodded and sprinted away as fast as they could away from Maria who followed them, hurling her portable blow up saucepan above her head insanely.

"That's enough for today master/mistress," Dranzer, Wolborg and Flamedra sighed in despair of there master/mistress.

"Ya, there right you know, we oughta stop iiiiiiiiiit." Kai said just before he was knocked out by Maria's portable blow up saucepan.

"Ok, I give uuuuuuup," Tala met the same fate.

"Must have blood," Maria's eyes went completely red, and her fangs grew longer as she wandered over the two unconscious teens, in a trance like state.

"Maria." Flamedra barked, well squawked at her mistress, who immediately snapped out if the vampire like stupor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me- I was feeling just a little bit high!

Yamikaiemi: LITTLE??

Zi: you where on the ceiling!

Kai: Baka

Me- (borrows the portable blow up saucepan and knocked Kai out with it)

Kai: X.x

Maria: R&R or Kai gets it!

Bob: Review!


	6. the R&R chap!

_**Chapter 6: resurrection and realisation (the R&R chap! )**_

Yamikaiemi: yo!

Black Angel: what put you into such a good mood? Answer the reviews!

Evilive: thanks sooooooooo much! I think that dream should be a reality he he he...

Kai: _(hits Black Angel with her calculator) _nope! I disagree

Black Angel: X.x

Maria: since she can't continue I will!!

Kaieshakai: ya glad you think so to! P

Me- ouch

Kai- What?

Me- _(hits him over the head approximately 30 times with Maria's portable-blow-up-saucepan and a GIANT lump appears)_

Kai: X.x

Me- that.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I do own Maria, Flamedra, Dawn and any other OC's ;)

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' thinking

_-Blah- _Tala talking telepathically

_#Blah# _Kai talking telepathically.

_)Blah( _Kala talking telepathically

_/blah/ _Eternity talking telepathically

Yamikaiemi: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I forgot to tell you how old they are!!

Kai: 17

Maria: 17

Tala: 17

Kala: 17

Zi: 18 (later in the fic!)

Eternity: 18

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Previously:

"Must have blood," Maria's eyes went completely red, and her fangs grew longer as she wandered over the two unconscious teens, in a trance like state.

"Maria." Flamedra barked, well squawked at her mistress, who immediately snapped out if the vampire like stupor

Now!:

"Ouch!" Kai moaned rubbing his head where he had been hit with the saucepan,

"Don't mess with the best coz the best don't mess, don't fool with the cool coz the cool don't fool," Maria said with a 'talk to the hand coz the face ain't listening' action.

"Shut up," Tala mumbled rubbing his own head

"It's time." Kai stated, he sat on the ground cross-legged and closed his eyes.

"Yes, it is, come Tala," Maria motioned Tala to join them. Russia's three most WANTED sat in a triangle with Kai's hands in the middle, holding a fire in place, Maria was chanting some sort of spell,

"From the fire we call you, from the depths of our hearts we will guide you, black fire will be no-more and body and soul will be united for a second time," Her voice was harsh and body like stone, only her arms were moving, and they were carving ice that Tala was forming.

'Kala, you will be alive again.' Tala thought sadly

_#hello#_

_-what are you here for? We're only going to get whacked again!-_

_#Oh no we're not!#_

_-how can you be so sure???-_

_#I just am#_

_-Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai?#_

_#Okay! So I made a deal with her! What's s bad a bout that?#_

_-What kind of deal?-_

_#I said we would teach her how to use her power type thing!#_

_-I hate you sometimes!-_

_#I know!#_

_-lets come out now-_

_#aye-aye!#_

"Tala?" An orange/red headed girl with dazzling blue eyes asked him

"Kala?" Tala asked astonished, as the girl leapt into his embrace.

"They seem happy," Maria commented

"First time in I don't know how many years I've seen Tala genuinely smile like that," Kai said bemused.

_-And hopefully not the last ne?-_

_#Hopefully T, hopefully#_

_)YO!(_

_#Hey K#_

_)hey Kai)_

_-What if Maria was here?-_

_#she's not so what do you care?#_

_)Tala? Are you not telling us something?(_

_-Shut up you two-_

"Do I kneed to get out my hammer?" Maria threatened

"No, no, no PLEASE don't!" begged Kai (Kai? Begging? O.o)

"OK little doggy!" Maria patted Kai on the head, causing him to growl, "Bad doggy, stay back," Maria laughed as Kai being very 'dog-like' growled and made a sort of barking noise.

"Sit boy!" Tala mocked turning round to check if Kala was still they're (encase you hadn't guessed Tala and Kala are twins) before going to annoy Kai some more, but Kai wasn't there. He was no-where in sight, not upwards, or in any direction side wards, he had just vanished.

"Hey Maria where's Kai?" Kala asked

"I dunno! Wasn't my turn to watch him!" Maria snapped, not moving her head from the position it was in. "He just kept mumbling on about Black and Death and the fact that someone or other was invading somewhere," Maria shrugged, having cat like hearing was an advantage at times.

"Crap, this is not good." Tala said

"The one he most loathes will strike soon. His most prized possession stripped of his hand. Water will extinguish his flame. The light of the world will go out." Kala for told.

"wow, are you psychic Kala?" Maria asked in awe

"Yup! What did I say this time?" Kala asked,

"You predicted the end of the world again. Except this time we can help prevent it further than the last time." Tala explained

"So who does Kai most loathe? And what's his most prized possession?" Kala asked

"He loathes Boris and Voltaire. Dranzer is the most important thing in the world to him." Maria answered deep in thought.

"there's a tournament in a couple of weeks isn't there," Tala murmured to himself, "So if, Oh no." Tala sat white in shock, he knew where all this was going and when, he also knew how.

"What is it Tala-Kun?" Kala asked

"Black Dranzer, Flaming Shadow and Zi are united once more Voltaire and Boris have a new scheme to remove the supernatural . The four sacred ones are copied. Kai's job is to re-unite them all, then defeat Zi in the tournament, but first he's got to," Tala explained until someone interrupted him,

"Well done youngling, I'm glad we could find our hostages so easily." The black bird smirked and let out a painstakingly high pitched shriek before diving towards the three teens, but before it could do a substantial amount of damage a blast of white light was fired at the bird and it flew away leaving a single feather of black and a deep crimson floating to the ground. Kala tried to pick it up but it was burning intensely,

"Only Kai could pick this up." She commented

"Maria, can you speak telepathically?" Kala queried worriedly

"Nope, why should I be able to?" Maria asked bemused

"We all can, but never mind that now, we need to get to Japan as fast as we can." Tala jumped onto Wolborg's back and rocketed into the sky, Maria followed on Flamedra's back and Kala on Vivaciaa's (viv-ash-ee-ares) back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Kai&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai's P.O.V:

Well here I am once more, I wish it didn't have to be this way though,

"It doesn't my child," A dark voice echoes through my head, I recognise it, but it isn't Dranzer. Maybe it's her, but I can't turn back now, they mustn't get hurt. I know she'll want them as hostages, so I think it's time to bring out the heavy artillery,

_#Eternity, please protect Maria, Kala and Tala#_

_/Very well, should I stay hidden?/_

_#That would be best if that's OK with you#_

_/It's fine by me, Black Dranzer is near to them, I will have to leave you now/_

_#Best of luck#_

You may not think she can do much but she is not to be underestimated, it can leave serious consequences. Kala's back and ready, she will have had her premonition by now. I may not be psychic but I get vibes when she's about to receive one.

_)It's happening Kai(_

_#Sorry K#_

_)What do we do, a black bird is threatening to take us hostage!(_

_#Don't worry it's all under control Kala(_

_-Zi, F.S and B.D are back Kai, What do we do!?-_

_#It's all under control Tala what ever happens you have to get to Japan A.S.A.P#_

_-)OK-(_

_/all done/_

_#Thank you, I will see you soon Eternity#_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yamikaiemi: done!!

Black Angel: that's quite a bit init

Maritamai: not really!

Kai: R&R

Bob: R&R the R&R chap


	7. meeting the family!

_**Chapter 7: Meeting the family**_

Yamikaiemi: Welcome back my friends and fans

Black Angel: Reviews are as follows!

**Kaieshakai**I will continue! Don't you worry about that!

**Kaibykai: **why does everyone keep thinking that the latest post is always the last?Anyway this will be continuing! Don't hurt me!!!!!!!!! Cowers in fear

**Evilive: **you will, you will! Laughs like maniac MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Clive and Johnny: **thanks for the compliment!

Kai: can we get on with this yet?

Maritamai: we will, but first a word from our sponsors:

Yamikaiemi: We have no sponsors!

Maritamai: points over her left shoulder what are they here for then?

Yamikaiemi: Who are they?

Yu-Gi: Why are we here yami?

Yami: that's a good question. Kai why are we here?

Kai: Am I supposed to know?

Black Angel: Nope, they are here for a soul purpose that I am not allowed to say so without further ado:

Bob: Nothing is owned apart from the plot and OCs' and the nonsense language that appears through this

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' thinking

_-Blah- _ Tala talking telepathically

_#Blah# _ Kai talking telepathically.

_)Blah(_ Kala talking telepathically

_Blah _ Eternity talking telepathically

**(Blah) ** new language translation

"**Blah" ** new language

Kai: 17

Maria: 17

Tala: 17

Kala: 17

Zi (pronounced Z-ee): 18

Eternity: 18

_**Previously on Wanted**_

_-Zi, F.S and B.D are back Kai, What do we do!?-_

_#It's all under control Tala what ever happens you have to get to Japan A.S.A.P#_

_-)OK-(_

_all done_

_#Thank you, I will see you soon Eternity#_

_**Now on wanted**_

&Kai's P.O.V&

I was framed. He framed me. It's his fault. No wait, that's not fair. She was involved.

Now I'm paying for their mistakes, it's not fair on us, no one is safe now. Why do I feel so responsible though? When I threw Black Dranzer in to the lake back in Russia two years ago, I thought we'd be rid of them. However, no, they always find a way, I wonder to what lengths they had to go to this time? Too many questions and I hate not having answers. This is all becoming too much, we must warn the others before, Oh shit not now! She's come at a very inconvenient time this time.

_-we're at Tyson's Kai. He wont let us in though-_

_#I'm kinda busy Tala#_

_-Doing what?-_

_#Saving my arse, that's what!# _Baka!

_-How come?-_

_#I've been located, switch to plan 'B'#_

_-No, Kai we can't-_

_#we've no choice.#_

_)fine(_

_Kai, I am on my way_

_#good, over and out# _I can't believe Tala is that stupid!

&Tala and co&

Tala and Maria arrived at 3pm Japanese time, just when the Bladebreakers were discussing strategy. Maria knocked on the door of the dojo and Rei opened it,

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, he already knew Maria after the brief meeting before Kai went.

"To warn you of great danger," Kala said calmly and clearly

"What would that danger be? Oh great mass murderers," Tyson mocked.

"Don't you dare mock us for our past Tyson, and besides Kai's the only one who has actually murdered, the rest of us here only killed for survival." Tala spat bitterly

"You mean we've been coached by someone who has, ah" Tyson fainted.

"Like I was saying, you have to hear us out." Kala interjected.

"Why would we listen to you?" Rei asked unfeelingly

"Bit out of character for you that tone of voice isn't it rei?" Maria asked him scratching his cheek with her 4 inch blood red nails and watching the thin streaks of crimson liquid cascade down his face onto her hand, Maria smirked.

"..." Rei stood there stunned as Maria removed her hand.

"I think you proved your point!" Tala said sweat dropping

"What's this warning for anyway?" Rei asked once he had regained the power of speech

"She's coming for Kai, closing in for the kill, once the light fire phoenix is extinguished nothing will stand in her way." Kala predicted in a harsh tone.

"What was that?" Tyson asked (he had woken up)

"SHIT!" Tala yelled

"What is it T?" Maria asked

"Kai's going to die if we don't get there soon," Tala yelled

&Tala's P.O.V&

_-Kai, are you still there?-_

_#just#_

_-we are coming to help man, just hang on-_

_#a little further#_

_-what?-_

_)he's coming, get ready!(_

I wish these people would make sense!

&Normal P.O.V&

"Watch out, something's heading this way!" Kala warned as she dived to the left, taking everyone with her. A crash was expected but was not received, as it was a body floating on a battered bird's back, Kai and Dranzer.

"SHIT!" Kala yelled running into the woods behind Tyson's dojo (I don't know if there are woods but there are in the story) and vanished out of sight.

"Kai, dude what happened?" Tala asked

"She... attacked... took... power... inhuman." Kai stuttered before coughing up blood onto the grass next to him, Maria knelt down next to him and waited for Kala to return.

"Maria, **ush eye zas meh** **(here you are)**" Kala yelled over to Maria throwing her a bouquet of freshly picked herbs and flowers.

"**Welcham (thanks)**" Maria shouted as Kala walked over to them, panting,

"**Aye aza (no problem)**" Kala panted watching Maria look at the herbs not knowing why she actually had them.

"**ush (here)**," Kala gave Maria a small potions book, Maria was a healer.

_**Kai- fire phoenix**_

_**Tala- Ice king**_

_**Kala- psychic**_

**_Maria- healer_**.

&Kai's P.O.V&

Ow, all I can remember is Zi coming and placing a hand on my back, it felt like she was draining my every breath,

&Flash back (still Kai's P.O.V)&

A black girl glided towards me, Zi. Why now!! Can't she leave me alone? Can't any of them?? Why do they want me? Why not Eternity? Or Tala or Kala? OUCH!!!!! Her cold hand has just touched my back, such pain I have long forgotten, but that does not mean I can't take it, I am not weak!

OUCH! Why must she persist? Her hands are bitter, she moves her hands up my back, and turns to face me, her hands on my chest, I am powerless, I hate to admit to something so unlike me, but I will withstand it. I may be powerless, but I am no coward. Her hands have moved down and are resting on my stomach. I place mine on her shoulders, it regains my balance, and stops her draining so much power. What the hell is she doing? She keeps getting closer her nails scratched my face, blood poured down her hand and she licked it off. I swear she is inhuman, probably a spirit as well, I thought family meant you stuck together! I was obviously wrong. Zi, my cousin, isn't even human. My mother is a bitbeast. My father, dead by her hand. Voltaire he is the brain behind the madness, with the help of my uncle, Boris. Her hand slowly made its way up to my shoulders, and pulled me closer to her, I don't like where this is going. She flinches every time I move my hands; maybe this heat is too much for her? I hope so, I move my hands to her face, being so cold, and this heat must be off putting for her. I must use this to my advantage.

&End Kai's P.O.V&

Kai pressed his hand onto Zi's shoulder; she winced and receded a little. He decided to place his hands on hers, to use her advantage against her. Zi was quick to react, she slapped Kai round the face and disabled him for a split second, she used that time to jump out of his grasp (just so you know, I am crap at any fighting scenes!) he spun round on one leg and kicked his stomach with the other. As Zi was regaining her balance Kai repositioned himself and was preparing for the next stage of the fight. A wall of black fire grew around Zi, as a cloaking of ordinary fire surrounded Kai, both were now about 3 feet in the air (1 meter) and had a partner, Zi's was a black wolf named Kiarou or Flaming Shadow, because of what she represented. Beside Kai now stood Dranzer, in all her fiery glory, beating her wings in time to Kai and Zi's.

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!!!!!" Kai and Zi yelled in unison, their blades landing on the dry barren earth, every time an attack was ordered, the bladders, bit beasts and blades were affected.

"Dranzer, Flaming fusion!" Kai commanded, the phoenix soared into the sky and Kai became engulfed in fire, a blinding light then encircled Kai and Dranzer flew straight through the middle, when the light died down, all that was left was a flaming human body, with Kai's face and phoenix wings,

"Two can play at that game! Kiarou! Walk of Shadows!!!!" Zi cried she was enclosed by a black shadow that bonded together the two sprits.

A white ball of energy was hurtling towards them; each blader was to intent on the battle to notice, until it was to late

"Enough." A voice thundered and shot a beam of white fire at the two, defusing them and stopping both blades and injuring Zi, healing Kai. However, Zi's magic was too strong for the figure to completely heal Kai, in fact it just made him worse, so Eternity sent him back to people who could heal him.

_#Thanks#_

_No problem _

&End flash back&

"Maria, what's happening?" Kala asked worriedly, it had been half an hour and there was no improvement in Kai. He twitched.

"KALA!" Maria shouted over to her friend, who sprinted over immediately.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me- WOW! My longest chapter yet! (Faints) X.x

Black Angel: please review!

Maritamai: R&R!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1) Kill Kai

2) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Save Kai

3) Should I care?

Bob: here's a poll, please vote!


	8. Crimson Tears

_**Chapter 8: Crimson Tears**_

**NOTE: Change of name not story, just alter ego interference**

Yamikaiemi: bonjour!

Maritamai: gutentag!

Emi-Chan: Hola!!!

Zi- SHUT UP! (Hits with mallet)

Me- good idea, anyway I was disappointed with the one review I got for the last chapter so I have dedicated this chapter to Kaieshakai because she has reviewed every chapter so far! In addition, if people don't start reviewing I'm considering discontinuing this story.

Zi- quit your whining and get on with it.

Bob- anything you see on the show is not owned everything else is.

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' thinking

_-Blah- _Tala talking telepathically

_#Blah# _Kai talking telepathically.

_)Blah(_ Kala talking telepathically

_Blah _Eternity talking telepathically

**(Blah) **new language translation

"**Blah" **new language

Kai: 17

Maria: 17

Tala: 17

Kala: 17

Zi (pronounced Z-ee): 18

Eternity: 18

_**Previously:**_

"_Maria, what's happening?" Kala asked worriedly, it had been half an hour and there was no improvement in Kai. He twitched._

"_KALA!" Maria shouted over to her friend, who sprinted over immediately._

_**Now:**_

"Kai, Kai can you hear me?" Kala said into his ear.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked as Maria bent down and placed a sprig of mint (yeah, just go with the flow!) under his nose and he sat up coughing violently.

"So that's what happens when you try and sleep," Kai muttered scowling at Maria.

"What? We all thought you were dying!" Maria explained

"Fine, just no so harsh next time please," Kai croaked getting to his feet,

"What happened to your face Rei?" Kai asked hoarsely.

"It, happened" Rei replied pointing at Maria who just flashed her nails at Kai ,who flinched. Tyson walked over to Kai and looked at him weirdly before asking: "Why the hell are you all here?"

"We're here because it's our duty to protect you from whatever did that to Kai." Kala explained calmly to the bladebreakers, who merely stared at them confused, "Kai, you explain,"

"He can't, he can barely talk Kala!" Tala protested.

"I don't need my mouth to tell them." Kai responded walking over to a bare spot of ground, away from any possible greenery. A red aura surrounded Kai as fire flashed through his veins; a huge frame made of fire was floating in mid-air. Soon images of beatings, the last war, and blood shed more than their wildest nightmares. Tyson's eyes were transfixed to the screen, gaping at the brutality and cruelty.

"I've been lucky, She went easy on me," Kai said after the fire had died down, he walked off leaving the bladebreakers in a state of shock and Tala, Kala and Maria miserable and nauseous.

"Yo lil' dudes and dudette! Some funky peep out front for ya T-bone and some chillin' crimson tears ya dig?" Tyson's grandpa walked into the garden.

"Comin' gramps," Tyson strolled through the dojo with his grandpa to meet a very worried Mariah.

"Our village got attacked by a giant black bird, it took Lee, Gary and Kevin!" The pink haired nightmare bawled, and followed Tyson into the garden.

"Rei, your problem." Tyson pointed at Mariah.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, What's up?" Rei asked as Mariah, she walked over to him and explained:

"Our village got attacked by a giant black bird, it took Lee, Gary and Kevin!" She sobbed on his shoulder

'What a cry baby,' Rei thought (hehe no fluff)

"Hang on, say that last bit again," Kai asked,

"It took Lee, Gary and Kevin?" Mariah answered

"No before that," Kai urged

"A big black bird..." Mariah began

"Damn you to hell Black Dranzer!" Kai cursed (no offence meant to religious people) 'Bloody mother' he added as an afterthought before his wrist started to burn "Shit," He muttered under his breath

"What?" 10 voices said simultaneously,

"She's taken Galeon, Gallzy and Galamon," He whispered as a marking on his wrist burst into flame.

"What's that?" Rei asked

"Nothing of your concern," Kai hissed as Mariah held back the tears, 'He mustn't see me cry' She thought for a moment before two words came to her mind:

"Crimson tears," She muttered to herself, Maria walked over to Mariah, who was now sitting by herself.

"How do you know that?" Maria asked softly through gritted teeth 'How does she wear that much pink????' she yelled inside her head.

"Lee said to find the Crimson Tears healer," Mariah sniffed

"You're lookin' at her," Maria grinned happily,

"No way, Lee said she was one of us that was taken," Mariah's words faded to nothing as she saw the Neko-Jin in Maria's eyes,

"Welcome back," Rei held out his hand for Maria to shake.

"FINALLY!!" Maria hugged Rei and Mariah gleefully thinking 'wanted at last'.

_# finally#_

_- I know-_

_#'She' struck again though#_

_**- **I can't believe it's come to this-_

_) Sad isn't it (_

_-What's she after this time?-_

_# The usual, phoenix, dragon, turtle, dragon. She wants rid of all who oppose her in strength, my mother does not tolerate anyone with higher status than her alive#_

_)greeeeeeat( _

_- therefore, we have to combine again-_

_# It won't work#_

_)Why?(_

_# Zi has magic this time#_

_- So does eternity-_

_# Zi's magic is different, weren't you watching?#_

_)We'll have to develop our own(_

_# Voltaire#_

_)crap(_

_# Time to fly, She's in Brighton, England#_

_-) Aye! Aye! (- _

Kai, Kala, Tala and Maria all took out their launchers.

"Let...It...Rip!" They all shouted in unison calling four sacred spirits into the air.

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked bewildered

"Later! Crimson Tears REFORM!" Kai rose up onto Dranzer's back followed by Kala, Tala and Maria.

"Do Svidanya()!" Tala called out to the people below them,

"Best of luck, Rei yelled up, Maria gave him a thumbs up before disappearing under a white wash of clouds.

"Where to?" Maria asked,

"Brighton, England," Tala replied

"O greeeeeeat cold beaches Oh and Rock£!!" Kala almost jumped for joy.

_I'll be there, as always_

_# Thank you#_

"Will the Majestics be there?" Tala asked,

"Hope so," Kala muttered, her good mood drowned by the miserable atmosphere.

_# Robert Jurgan, will he be there?#_

_The Majestics shall be there_

_#Thank you#_

They flew over China at a relatively fast pace

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

()Russian for Good-bye

£Rock is hard sugar cane, like a candy cane except thicker, and straight

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me- that's all for today!

YKE: Today's ending snippets

Emi-chan: you fool of a took! -.-;;

Zi: You want pain? Try wearing a corset!

Maritamai: would if I could but can't so I shan't!

Me- if you get all three quotes right then i might put up another chapter....

Bob: R&R, the lives of many depend on it

YKE: LIKE MINE!


	9. meeting up

Chapter 9:

I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait, writers block and All Will be revealed is now called Open your eyes, and you may be free. Yeah crappy isn't it, if you have any ideas for another title don't hesitate to say so, thankies!

**This is important: _I am changing some stuff, the 1st chap of Wanted will become a one-shot again and another 1st chapter will be written for Wanted, k?_**

Reviewers:

KaieshaKai

Youkiaofdaundrworld

Blondeboy93

BLuE tIgEr MoOn

Big thankies too you all!

Bob- anything you see on the show is not owned everything else is.

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' thinking

_-Blah- _Tala talking telepathically

_#Blah# _Kai talking telepathically.

_)Blah(_ Kala talking telepathically

_Blah _Eternity talking telepathically

**(Blah) **new language translation

"**Blah" **new language

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Previously:

"Will the Majestics be there?" Tala asked,

"Hope so," Kala muttered, her good mood drowned by the miserable atmosphere.

_# Robert Jurgan, will he be there?#_

_The Majestics shall be there_

_#Thank you#_

They flew over China at a relatively fast pace

Now:

Dranzer hovered above a scorched, black landmass that was once Spain, the only green remaining spelt: 'you have been warned'. They all hung their heads and prayed in silence for a minute.

_#Why do I feel so responsible!#_

_Patience my dear, do not weep for what is lost, all can be undone, if you succeed._

"Hello people," An eerie voice echoed through the clouds,

"We do believe Crimson Tears is incomplete," Another voice ricochet around.

"Shut up you two, Kaia get that invisibility cloaking off, you know for a fact that Crimson Tears will ALWAYS be incomplete," Kai growled, whistling a pure note throughout the group, signalling for them to descend onto Brighton beach.

"All here? Good here's the briefing; the Majestics will meet us here, then we wait, 'she' will attack Europe again at the beginning of the clearing of the snows. We have until then to get our selves up to scratch," Maria commanded once they had hit ground. All of them mock-saluted.

"Hey! How you guys doing?" Enrique grinned at Kala and moved towards her,

"Touch her and die," Tala growled icily, Enrique backed away, Kaia catching his eye then watched her point at her twin (Khani) and receded backward further, Maria now in his vision.

"Who's are you?" Enrique asked, secretly praying that she didn't belong to any of this lot. Kai looked at Tala who looked at Khani who looked back at Kai who said

"I wouldn't Gincarlo (is that Enrique's surname? Well it is now!) You would have all of us to answer to."

"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, We will be taking my private jet back to Jonathon's Castle where we will be staying until further notice, agreed?" Robert said

_#HAHAHAHAHAHA Jonathon! HAHAHAHAHA#_

_-shut up you-_

_)That's not nice Kai(_

_#He's not nice!#_

"Okay Robbie," A very agitated Johnny agreed, meanwhile Crimson Tears were stifling incontrollable laughter badly.

"Robbie," Kaia gasped between laughs

'Jonathon' Kai was killing himself by laughing on the inside.

"What's up Hiwatari? Having a moment?" Johnny spat, Kai straightened up,

"No. Jonathon." Kai said clearly taking the piss; that was when Johnny exploded in a rage. Shaking and turning quite red in the face Johnny advanced on Kai, who merely raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Is my name funny?" Johnny spoke twitching dangerously.

"Why yes it is Jonathon," Tala replied shortly.

"Enough you lot stop teasing the poor guy." Kala said, as she was the first to stop laughing and see what danger her brother and Kai were in. "Maria, Kaia, Khani, eerm Kai and Tala seem to be in just a lil bit of trouble," she continued.

"Shit! Kai you asshole what have you done now?" Maria asked annoyed.

"Jonathon here can't take a joke." Tala pointed out, Johnny launched Salamulion (ok I don't know how to spell it, can anyone help me out?) and in his frustration he ordered it to attack Kai and Tala, but they were quick to respond.

"You wanna play Johnny? Good 'cuz we need a workout," Tala smiled slyly and took up a fighting stance next to Kai.

"2 against one isn't fair, Oliver get you ass over here now!" Johnny snapped, Oliver walked over making himself notice for the first time since the Majestics arrived.

"Unicolion/ Salamulion attack!" both bladers yelled in unison, wondering where Kai and Tala's blades were.

"Brace yourselves," Kai warned, "Things are about to heat up." Kai picked up a pebble from the beach, (the only bad thing about Brighton's beaches is that they're pebbly not sandy! Which sucks... Oh well on with the fic!) threw it and ignited it. The pebble was soon hurtling towards Unicolion. The Unicorn bitbeast reared as any horse would do, and it's attack ended up attacking Salamulion instead. Tala on the other hand found the misdirected attack a relief as he was finding it hard to use ice against fire.

_#Tala, big ice meltedbig water, yeah?#_

_-good idea!-_

_#happy to help#_

"Kai can get rid of some heat, I'm getting far too dehydrated here!" Tala called, Kai nodded.

"Lets have another go at spring rain then Tala," Kai called over, Tala grinned and waited as Kai's wings reformed, sprouting out of his back and trough the material of his shirt, "bloody thing," He muttered under his breath taking his shirt off (HEAVEN ! XD) and discarding it somewhere. He took flight, a reddish glow about his bare skin, he held a ball of string in one hand and nothing in the other. The ball of string caught alight and soon grew bigger and bigger absorbing all of Salamulion's excess heat etc. While that was happening Tala had gone in search of a drink, he soon returned all rehydrated and ready for battle. The small container of a strange coloured liquid he held in his left hand soon froze over and began expanding until it covered the entire beach area they were standing on. The immense heat from Kai's sun shaped ball of fire and vast cold that was coming of Tala's ice sheet caused a thick, dense mist that forced both Salamulion and Unicolion into their blades. Kai landed glowing a bright orange from the fire burning in his stomach and flowing through his veins, Tala walked back to the group slightly blue but both were unaffected by the battle.

"That was amazing!"

"You never lost your touch!"

"Great job guys!"

These were the cheers that echoed around the group, although neither Kai nor Tala heard them, they were too deep in conversation.

_#Well done Wolf, that was a great workout!#_

_-what? Workout? Are you nuts?-_

_#no, 'She' will be 1500 times tougher, you of all people should know that Tala#_

_-yeah yeah, I just think planning strategy and developing new moves and special attacks such as group ones, y'know-_

_#hmmm you have a point there but it all depends on what allies and equipment etc we've got#_

_-I understand-_

_)hello earth to Kai and Tala(_

_-excuse me sister dear but we're discussing stuff-_

_#hell we can do it later, there's no way I'm risking the wrath of that giant blow up portable saucepan again#_

_-good point!-_

"Jesus you two, you nearly gave us a heart attack!" Kaia sighed when their body temperatures had returned to normal.

"We'll see you there, it's easier to fly and we need the practise." Kai told Robert, who nodded, Kai gave Tala the signal and Crimson tears were airborne.

$$$&&poRLGKS:FDONER)£ irwe tiwart

was that Ok? I hope so! R&R please! Once again I'm sooo sorry for the lateness I'll try and get chapter 10 up faster! Thankies! And there will be more of the other teams I promise, sooner than you may think……..


	10. 10: a short update

You know I said I'd get this one up faster? I lied, oops, well I didn't mean to but re-writing all will be thingy into open you eyes has taken up quite a bit of my time, not to mention so close yet so far apart (my newest ficcy) and re-doing the first chapter etc etc, SORRY!

Zi- you're always so sorry, just update for once!

That's what im doing.

Bob- no owning.

Haha! New idea, to stop it being so confusing read the info below:

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' thinking

_(Tala)blah(Tala)_ talking telepathically

_(Kai) Blah(kai) _Kai talking telepathically.

_(Kala)blah(Kala)_ Kala talking telepathically

_(Eternity)blah(Eternity) _Eternity talking telepathically

_(Khani)Blah(Khani) _Khani talking telepathically

_(Kaia)Blah(Kaia) _Kaia talking telepathically

**(Blah) **new language translation

"**Blah" **new language

9437525095784659287520942+

Kai led the pack high above the clouds, letting the air whip through their hair; the rain falling around them wasn't bothering them. As they flew the practised battle formations

Upon arrival at Johnny's castle the butler came outside to greet them,

"Ah, masters Robert, Jonathon (Johnny scowled), Enrique, Oliver oh and master Hiwatari, I did not expect to see you of all people here, welcome young sir," Jeeves (the butler) addresses them, the Majestics went inside followed by Crimson Tears, minus Kai.

"Jeeves, how did you end up here?" Kai asked his former butler, Jeeves smiled sadly,

"Well, long story short your grandfather fired me," Jeeves explained Kai shrugged and walked inside where everyone was waiting it was abnormally quiet.

_(Kai)why's it so quiet?(Kai)_

_(Tala)no idea(Tala)_

_(Kai)oh you're helpful(Kai)_

_(Kala)heylo!(Kala)_

_(Kai)hi(Kai)_

_(Tala)whatever(Tala)_

_(Kai)what is going on? Kaia and Khani are usually making the most noise, and they're silent(Kai)_

_(Tala)it is scary(Tala)_

_(Kala)just ask them you idiots(Kala)_

_(Kai)shut up(Kai)_

_(Tala)don't call us idiots(Tala)_

_(Kala)who says I was calling Kai an idiot?(Kala)_

_(Tala)HEY!(Tala)_

"I hate it when they do that," Maria scowled standing with Kaia and Khani, neither took any notice.

_(Khani)Kaia(Khani)_

_(Kaia)what(Kaia)_

_(Khani)I think the others are still alive(Khani)_

_(Kaia)WHAT?(Kaia)_

_(Khani)Seriously, I think they're here(Khani)_

_(Kaia)You better tell Kai, and Tala(Kaia)_

_(Khani) No point until I know for certain(Khani)_

The room was empty when Kaia and Khani came back to their senses, Kaia rolled her eyes and walked off in a random direction, Khani followed.

"Hello?" Kaia called out,

"Bonjour!" Came the reply, Oliver came out of the dining room and waved them inside, where everyone was sat around the HUGE table eating in an eerie silence.

_(Khani)BACK TO REALITY(Khani)_

All of Crimson Tears that were in telepathic conversation jumped sky high!

"Ok Khani, what do you want?" Tala asked massaging hid temples, clearly irritated.

"To get you lot talking like normal people?" Khani asked sitting down, "I've got some news for you, important news" All heads went Khani's way.

"Well?" Kai asked impatiently, Khani looked him in the eye,

"Kani and Emi are here, they survived."

3984729385796924

Me- so incredibly sorry for the shortness but writers block is taking over...

Zi- (rolls eyes) excuses!

Me- shut up, anyways PLEASE I BEG OF YOU REVIEW!


	11. returning the missing

Wanted- Chapter 11: The missing

Lets hope this ones nearer on time than the other :D

Zi- when do you get anything to anyone on time?

Your point?

Zi-GET IT DONE!

Hate you

Zi- hate you too.

Anyways lets get this party started!

Bob- any owning of the beyblade is not done by us!

8734923874283705345

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' thinking

_(Tala)blah(Tala)_ talking telepathically

_(Kai) Blah(kai) _Kai talking telepathically.

_(Kala)blah(Kala)_ Kala talking telepathically

_(Eternity)blah(Eternity) _Eternity talking telepathically

_(Khani)Blah(Khani) _Khani talking telepathically

_(Kaia)Blah(Kaia) _Kaia talking telepathically

**(Blah) **new language translation

"**Blah" **new language

938479328479384

"KKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIII me is hungry!" Emi whined as they walked around Brighton,

"Me too! Feed me! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Kani begged Emi, the two of them continued whining to each other getting strange looks from passers by, not that they cared!

"Tell you what, lets go back to the house and eat, ne?" Emi suggested, Kani's face lit up like light bulb, she nodded madly.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes!" She gabbled insanely, they walked to the nearest bus stop and caught the bus to the end of Old Shoreham road (does exist- no own!). The two moderately insane teens jumped off of the bus and sprinted over to their apartment block. The key was hastily shoved into the lock and before you could say Hausaufgaben (I think that's homework in German XD) they were in the kitchen.

"Mmmmmmmmm don'tcha luuuuuuuuurv scrambled egg?" Kani asked in a moment of bliss to no one imparitcular, Emi on the other hand was devouring bacon.

"Well that was sehr gut," Emi said (sehr gut means very good) relaxing into an armchair.

"Hey Emi, What was Khani jabbering on about earlier?" Kani asked through a mouthful of egg, Emi shrugged.

"something about meeting him at 3pm at the station……HOLY SHITCAKES!" Emi shouted,

"Oh crap. We're meant to be meeting him now, OUT!" Kani yelled and the two of them sprinted out of the house to a bus stop and caught the next bus, but it didn't go to the station so they had to get another bus! Thankfully this one went to the station, however no one was there.

"Great! I left my egg for nothing," Kani glared into space, Emi sweatdropped and patted her cousin on the head.

"Hey, I'm not a dog," Kani hit Emi playfully on the arm they were both grinning when a rope ladder off a helicopter cascaded in front of them, instinctively they scrambled up the ladder into the warmth of the cabin, which was surprisingly empty.

MEANWHILE

"Khani, we were all upset but come on we all saw them annihilated by 'Her' you can't still have hope?" Tala said defiantly, Kai nodded

"Dude, as much as we didn't like it not every story has a happy ending," Maria sighed.

"So true," Kala agreed

"I'm telling the truth," Khani said through gritted teeth, no one at the table had the heart to smash his hopes, there were so many people that looked like Emi and Kani it was unbelievable he could easily have been led astray, no one except Kai.

" They're dead any there's nothing you can do about it unless you can resurrect them, so put a sock in it!" He growled standing up and walking out when a loud smash stopped him in his tracks, he turned around and two blurs ran straight at him and knocked him to the floor, a grinning Khani was the last thing he saw.

"KAI-KUN!" Kani screamed squeezing the air out of him, it was then that Kai realised the second blur wasn't going for him, it was going for it's cousin,

"KANI GET OFF HIM!" Emi attempted to yank Kani off but with very little success.

"Things are back to normal then," Tala grinned,

"Not quite," Khani muttered, upon hearing Tala's voice Emi pelted at him knocking the wind out of him

"SEE I told you would one day Valkov," she smirked and helped Tala up- "C'mon before Kani kills Kai," Tala chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged over. When all of Crimson tears were reacquainted and introduced to the others, Khani said to Kai-

"see I told you so!" with an enormous grin across his face, everyone just burst out laughing.

Wellthatsitfornowmorenexttimeguys

sorry about the length!but I would like to say now that slight, very minuscule fluff has been detected in further chaps but nothing to make it a romance fic- just flirting I is thinking

YKE- you haven't written the next chapter…

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH anyways see you next time

Zi- in about a year

SHUT UP! It will not be a year- I assure you laters peoples!


End file.
